Te quiero con Limón y Sal
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Ereri bastante pervertido, pero tampoco para tanto No les dire nada más ewé deben leer para saber.


Ereri~ bastante pervertido, tampoco para tanto.

Como siempre, solo con Eren y Levi

* * *

**Holaaa xD**

**Volvio patatapandicornio con el lemon deseado 8) así que amenme ewé**

**Sigo sin ser una buena redactora y mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones, la raptaron y la tiraron a un pozo, pero bueh**

**Les dejare leer, disfruten~**

* * *

Te quiero con Lemon y sal~

Era de noche… estaba con Eren… con ese pequeño mocoso que me había seducido hasta que me llevo a su habitación. Normalmente era muy precavido con los "ataques" de Eren. Se notaba en su cara cuándo planeaba algo, pero hoy no estaba prestando mucha atención porque dentro de poco tendríamos una misión en las afueras de las murallas, con el fin de descubrir algo.

Aunque seguramente sería como todas las putas veces: Simplemente sangre derramándose sin sentido. Compañeros llorando en el momento y madres llorando en el regreso. Todo el tiempo era así. Jodidas masacres que levaban a más jodidas lágrimas sin sentido, porque al final nunca descubríamos algo.

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos… Era Eren de nuevo. Me había empezado a besar en los labios.

-Sargento… .-Parecía aturdido, Como si algo lo tuviera sumamente hipnotizado o excitado para frenar en tal momento.- Sus labios… son tan suaves… Me encantan. –Siguió besándome… yo no podía hacer nada.

Siguió con mis labios. Me besaba hasta el punto en detenerse para poder tomar una necesario bocanada de aire a jadeos, para luego seguir excitándome… el me conocía bien.

El hijo de puta me había estudiado. Sabía mis puntos débiles. Sabía que estaba cansado, y sabía qué hacer para excitarme y guiarme por el camino correcto para terminar follandome.

Me estaba besando hasta que de repente… hincó sus dientes sobre mis labios. Empezó a brotar un pequeño hilillo de sangre a causa de la gran mordida. Cómo si de un titán se tratara. Luego, a ese pequeño arroyo de sangre que recorría la comisura de mis labios, lo empezó a lamer… estaba besándome, mordiéndome y lamiéndome al mismo tiempo.

Yo estaba en tal punto de excitación, que lo deje seguir.

En un punto, sin darme cuenta, el empezó a ir más abajo… primero por el cuello

Me mordió en la Yugular. En este momento paso por mi mente el pensamiento morboso de que Eren quisiera devorarme. Aunque lo descarte cuándo empezó a tratarme con más delicadeza. Siguió besando mi cuello y dejando pequeñas marcas.

Luego siguió descendiendo por mi pecho; Comenzando a desabrocharme la camisa con la función de despejar su paso para seguir besándome y dejando constantes recordatorios de que él había estado allí, como un perro marcando su territorio para que si otro macho se acercara supiera que yo ya tenía dueño.

No me molesto en lo absoluto, porque más allá de que la mayoría veía a Eren como mi cachorrito fiel, en realidad era un fiera bestia que estaba constantemente al acecho para atacarme y seducirme.

Y lo logró

Termino siendo una relación totalmente distinta cuándo estábamos solos. El terminaba siendo el que estaba al mando, seduciéndome. Yo le pertenecía y El me pertenecía a Mí.

Siguió besándome. Cuando llego a mi vientre se detuvo y se fijó en mí con una mirada retadora, llena de lujuria y malicia. Esperando a que yo dijera algo, o que lo detuviera. Tal vez simplemente quiso torturarme para ver la cara que tendría en ese momento. No sé qué expresión tenía, pero sé que causo que el mocoso sonriera pícaramente y siguiera su camino bajándome los pantalones.

El miro mi ropa interior, la cual ya tenía un bulto que sobresalía y se erguía, pidiendo que le prestaran atención y ansioso por ser liberado de su tortura.

Ya estaba tan excitado que había empezado a mojarme. Tenía la ropa interior sucia. Mierda, estaba limpia y recién lavada ese día. La iba a tener que lavar de nuevo luego.

Eren me miro con picardía de nuevo al ver mi miembro de esa manera. Yo estaba con la cara y el cuerpo ardiendo, la parte que sentía que quemaba como si estuviera sobre brasas rojas, era la que Eren empezó a tocar por encima de la ropa interior en ese momento. empecé a gemir, no me podía detener. Ya no había porque ocultarlo en ese punto, no me podía contener. El mocoso frotaba su dedo pulgar en la zona de la cabeza de mi miembro mientras agarraba firmemente el tronco, haciendo que me mojara cada vez más.

Llego un punto en el que no pude contenerme más y eyaculé. A Eren pareció encantarle. Al ver mi ropa interior con una mancha de semen, se excitó más aún. Así que no se contuvo y prácticamente me arrancó la ropa interior con su boca; poco a poco fue destrozando el retazo de tela, hasta que quede totalmente indefenso contra él.

En ese minuto, Eren se calmó un poco, pero a la vez se excitó más. La lujuria lo consumía por completo. Antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo, encapsulo mi pene con su boca, primero con delicadeza, hasta comenzar a ir cada vez más rápido y terminar torturándome con sus labios y lengua, que revoloteaban y acariciaban mi miembro.

Eyacule de nuevo, esta vez en su boca. El saboreo mi semen y se lo tragó.

No podía creer que yo estuviera en tal momento… tan caliente, con las hormonas al máximo, siendo tocado y seducido por mi propio cachorro 15 años menor que yo.

Cuándo quería darme cuenta, Eren se había quitado la ropa. Estábamos totalmente desnudos… uno en frente del otro. Yo lo miraba con amargura y acidez, aunque sabía que ese mocoso podía ver a través de mi máscara. Estábamos cuerpo con cuerpo… Alma con alma… Labios con labios…

Eren se acomodó encima de mí. Yo intuitivamente abrí las piernas para dejarle paso a mis zonas íntimas.

N me había percatado de cuán duro estaba él. Se puso en frente de mí, y empezó a introducir si longitud dentro mío. No pude contener un gemido. A Eren le encantó. Le encantaba cuándo gemía y tenía espasmos o escalofríos por acciones suyas.

Siguió introduciendo su duro pene dentro de mí. Yo tenía continuos escalofríos recorriéndome la espina dorsal.

Hizo algo que no me esperaba en aquella situación. Se puso arriba mío, y me pidió que me quitara las manos de la cara. Ni siquiera me había percatado de que me la estaba tapando debido a la vergüenza.

-Sargento… déjeme ver su cara… por favor.-

-No, me niego.- le dije eso en seco.- Me niego rotundamente.

-Vamos, por favor.- en ese momento libero mis manos usando su fuerza. Ahí logro ver mi rostro. Lo miraba con Ira para intimidarlo. Aunque en realidad, debía estar realmente ruborizado, sentía como mi cara estallaba de calor. Eren soltó una pequeña e inocente risita al ver mi rostro.- Realmente es muy tierno cuándo se sonroja Comandante. No es necesario que me mire con esos ojos de ira, sé que usted no tiene ese sentimiento por mí.-

Cuándo iba a reprocharle me calló sellándome los labios con un cálido y tierno beso al cuál no me podía negar. Sus labios eran tan dulces como su personalidad. Cuándo estaba besándome, hizo un leve movimiento con su cadera de tal forma que término metiéndose totalmente dentro de mí.

No pude contener el espasmo y di un pequeño gemido arqueando mi espalda hacia arriba. Eren aprovecho ese momento para morderme por todo el cuello y pecho, dejando marcas por doquier.

Empezó a ir lento, pero poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad y termino dando salvajes y fuertes estocadas. Con cada una de ellas soltaba un gemido. Hasta que terminamos viniéndonos juntos. Él se vino dentro… se sentía caliente…

-Eren… está… Caliente… .- Estaba totalmente en el clímax, jadeaba de manera que me costaba hablar

-Lo sé señor. Usted lo ha calentado.- Me miro con picardía de nuevo, y reviso todas las marcas que había dejado por todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba lleno de ese mocoso… por dentro y por fuera.

En ese momento entró la loca de Hanji al comedor. Cómo era un día de pesares (porque pronto íbamos a partir a una misión en el exterior) ella trajo un juego "interesante" con una sonrisa para subirnos el ánimo.

Ese juego extraño y bizarro consistía en que nos turnaríamos para decir con qué comeríamos a tal miembro del escuadrón si fuera una comida.

Empezaron. Yo no tenía ni el más puto interés en participar. Aunque casi escupo al escuchar que era el turno de decir con qué comerían a Eren. Al escuchar el tipo de cosas que decían y ver a el mocoso diciendo que ya pararan con las cosas que decían. Nombraban cosas cómo "Yo creo que habría que comer a Eren con algunas cosas dulces porque es lo que más combina con su personalidad" y otro imbécil acotaba " No, no podrías! Te morirías de dulzura si comieras a Eren con algo dulce" y para peor el niño estúpido se sonrojaba.

En un momento vi que Hanji me miraba con cara burlona. La bien zorra lo había hecho a propósito para ver mi rostro, y los demás del jodido escuadrón le seguían la corriente para irritarme.

Hanji de repente anunció que sería turno de decir con que me comerían a mí. Casi me paro y le introduzco la navaja por su zona de procreación de mocosos y la dejaba estéril. Ya demasiado era con que hubieran metido a Eren, ahora me metían a mí. Aunque contaba con que el escuadrón no participara esta vez por miedo a morir, lo tomaron como una buena broma y siguieron

Los hijos de puta empezaron a decir que deberían comerme con algo amargo, ya que al probar ese sabor podrían contra restar mi mirada aterradora, otro pedazo de imbécil decía que me deberían comer con algo dulce, ya que yo era una persona bastante amarga.

Llegó el turno de Eren.

! (Loca) dinos! Con qué comerías a el Heichou!~

… .- me lo quede mirando amenazadoramente, advirtiéndole que si decía algo indebido le cortaría la nuca.- Creo que aunque el Heichou es amargo, si lo comieran con algo dulce, no se resaltaría su verdadero sabor, pero si lo comes con algo amargo, no dejaría de confundirse con su sabor original. Creo que se debería comer con algo que no sea igual ni parecido a su personalidad, pero que tampoco sea totalmente lo contrario, como algo dulce. Yo lo comería con algo diferente que hiciera que su sabor se resaltara. Yo lo quiero con Limón y Sal~

**Fin~ ewé**

* * *

**Eh vuelto con más fics (? Así que les contare algunos de mis proyectos~**

**Ya se que antes había dicho que los subiría completos, pero trabajaré en uno que va por ****capítulos**

**No se el nombre xD pero tendrá lemon ewé**

**Acá**** le traje el lemon a la otra pandicornio (? pero de pandicornio a pandicornio, eres una pervert :V**

**no olviden dejar su opinión sobre mis historias y decirme en que podría mejorar Q3Q**

**También acepto ideas para hacer fan-fics uwu**


End file.
